lost friends
by gravityfalls13
Summary: <html><head></head>Mabel, Dipper, Soos and Wendy go out to explore the forest, but Dipper starts acting weird and freaks everyone out. what do you think happened to him.</html>
1. Chapter 1

" watcha doing?" mabel asked her twin broher who was trying to put together something. " oh mabel, thank goodness you are here! can you help me fix this 'thing' that i accidentally broke" dipper replied holding up several pieces of some precious item. " .gosh dipper, thats grunkle stans most precious item! hed be furious if he knew that you broke it!" mabel said snatching the pieces from dippers hand. dipper started to worry alot. mabel noticed this and thought of a plan. " hey, i have a fantastic idea, we put the pieces together temporarily by putting duct tape all over it! no one will suspect anthing for a few days giving us time to think of a permanent plan!" mabel said with a big smile plastered across her face. dipper wasnt so sure of her idea but he had no other choice so he quickly agreed.

later that day, the twins were finished duct taping the whole thing back together. it didnt look that convincible but it was all they had for now and grunkle stan was a pretty convicible person, well sort of.

mabels pov: i was so tired after doing all that work and decided to go take a nap but then i realised that i was about to ask dipper to do something with me. i ran to dipper and he seemed just as tired as me. "so me soos and wendy thought we were gonna go do some adventure tommorow, so i wanted to ask you if you wanted to come?" i said to dipper jumping up and down. " you sure wendy is coming rght?" he asked me, since he had this huge crush on her which everyone except wendy knew. i nodded still jumping. the moment i said that, he said yes and started jumping with me, which proved that he was excited because he hates doing stuff like that.

dippers pov: i was going on an adventure with wendy! and ofcourse soos and mabel but thats not the point, the point is that she is gonna fall in love with me and propose me on the spot and ten years later, we would get married and have beautiful children.. ok maybe im overreacting but hey, it could happen. i was soo excited for the next day and it came sooner than i expected. surprisingly, i took the longest to get ready and the other three were waiting for me outside the shack. i finally came out. "yo dipper, what took you so long?" wendy asked me in her usual friendly smile. i was so embarrassed but i finally told her something"i was looking for my journal haha, cant go anywhere without it" i said with a nervous giggle but in reality, i put on every perfume i owned and tried to comb my hair in a really handsome way and a whole bunch of other stuff just to impress wendy. "oh my gosh, whats that strong smell coming from you dipper" mabel said holding her nose. it was then i realised that i put on too much of perfume. "oh that! well i was about to grab the journal but then my hand knocked over a perfume bottle and it fell on me and broke" i lied. "where exactly are we going mabel?" wendy asked her. "i dont know! thats why i brought dipper along" mabel said pointing her index finger at me.  
>"wait i thought you knew!" i said getting really worried. "wait dudes, so if none of you know where we are that means we are... LOST!" soos yelled. we started panicking like crazy. "we cant be that far away from the shack! lets just walk back until we reach it" i said trying to calm everyone down but i was freaking out myself. " yeah.. yeah you are probably right" mabel said breathing heavily and her eyes twitching, mabel hates it when she gets lost. we started walking back and after a hour of search, we finally gave up. "uugghh, mabel! why couldnt you have just asked me where we should go instead of bringing everyone to the middle of nowhere and then announce that im the one incharge" i yelled at mabel half feeling sorry for her."sorry dipper.." was mabels reply. "well.. looks like we have to sleep in the forest tonight" wendy said with a smile. wendy doesnt like getting lost either but she loves the outdoors. " thats a great idea dude" soos said. " but none of us have our sleeping bags." mabel said. "not to worry about that, just bring me some branches and clean leaves." wendy said with her hands on her hips. soon there was a pile of branches and leaves and wendy started to make the base of the bed with the branches and put the leaves on top to be comfortable and incase it gets cold,she put a huge leaf on top to use as a blanket. wendy is soo perfect, perfect brains , perect smile, perfect everything. it was getting dark so we decided to go to bed early so that we could go search for the shack the next morning.<p>

mabels pov: dippers right, i should have told him that he was incharge. i guess this is the punishment! sleeping with a bunch of bugs. not that i dont like bugs its just that, we dont really know what they would do when you are sleeping with like a thousand of them!well whats happened has happened, thre was nothing i could do to change that. when it finally became night, i laid down on the soft green leaves that was put on the branches. it was freezing cold so i covered myself with the huge leaf. it wasnt the most comfortablest night but i must say that it was not bad and no bugs crawled over me the whole night, that im aware of. infact, i slept so well that i was the first one to be awake. i decided to take out some food for everyone out of my bag and wait for them to wake up. it was the least i could do after all the trouble i made them go through. it seemed like forever until everyone finally woke up. dipper still seemed pretty mad at me but eased a bit after seeing that i got him some breakfast. "well since we are here why not go exploring" wendy said with a grin. "not like we have any other choice" dipper said with a grumpy face.  
>i gasped. that was the first time i heard dipper say something to wendy rudly. wendy was surprised too. she didnt say a word, she just grabbed her cap and started walking motioning us to do the same. i was even more surprised when dipper didnt seem like he is worrying about what he just said to wendy. "look dudes, the mystery shack" soos pointed at the gift shop grunkle stan owned. i was so thrilled and ran to it but someone or something stopped me. i looked around and tried again but no luck. there was a magic forcefield surrounding it. "b.b.b but how?" i said touching it. dipper tried to break the forcefield but it didnt work. "thres something fishy going on here" wendy said looking around for anything suspicious. "you dont say" dipper said with his arms crossed. we all looked at him shocked. "dipper whats wrong with you?" i said shaking him. "whats wrong with me?!... whats wrong with you?" he said taking my arms of his shoulder and throwing them down violently.<br>my heart broke into a million pieces seeing my brother act like this. especially towards me. "whats gotten into you dip?" wendy asked bending down on on knee.  
>a tear ran down my cheek as dipper slapped wendy across the face.<p> 


	2. The trap

As hard as it is to believe, Wendy slapped him back but dipper didnt seem to care. "uhh dudes, lets just find a way to break the forcefield" soos said trying to get wendy and dipper work together again.

mabel's pov:  
>i gave dipper a 'whats going on' look but he didnt even look back at me. how rude! we all started pushing on the forcefield but it was no use. "lets just go back the way we came from, its obvious that we arent going in" i said. they all gave a nod and started walking the other way. after walking for about 10 seconds, wendy, who was infront of all of us stopped. we all looked at her confused. "its another one of those invisible barriers" she said feeling it with her hands. "we can just walk this way dudes" soos said pointing to the side. but there was a forcefield there too. i started panicking. "oh no! oh no! oh nooo!" i yelled.<br>i was jumping here and there stretching my arms and smashing into the invisible barriers. Wendy looked at me confused. i grabbed her neck and started shaking her like crazy. soos and dipper grabbed me by the arm and held tightly. "mabel is claustrophobic." soos said trying hard to hold me who was moving here and there. "oh" wendy said finally realising the truth of my weird actions. "mabel calm down!" dipper said. " i was so happy he finally said something to me that i forgot i was claustrophob ic. "bro, you're back" i said giving him a big squeeze. dipper pushed me away from the hug and frowned. "oh you're still not back..." i whispered to myself soflty.  
>i could tell that wendy and soos were trying to break the barrier before i start acting crazy for some reason, i didnt feel like doing that.. i was too depressed to put any other feeling inside. "got it!" i heard wendy yell. we all looked at what she was talking about and our frowns turned upside down. hey, that rhymes. anyways,she broke the barrier! i started jumping up and down again but not with fear but joy this time. we all looked happy... except for dipper. whats with him today? i thought to myself. on our way out, we heard a familier laugh. i knew who the voice belonged to but i couldnt put a finger on it. i thought hard but no use . there was a big white flash and a yellow triangular figure appeared. "bill cypher!" i yelled. there was strong wind and we could hardly stand on one place. our hairs were flying. i admit that that was pretty cool. i noticed that out of all this, dipper never said a word and he didnt even take out his journal for any help. "dipper,<br>the journal, use the journal" i said holding myself onto a tree to keep myself from being blown away by the wind. "no weakness for bill!" he said as if he doesnt even care. "unless he posesses a body" i said feeling brilliant. "whos body are we going to give?" soos said with a tiny giggle. wendy and me both stared at him with a smirk on our faces. soos looked back at us so cluelessly that i almost felt sorry for him. "you all look so helpless" bill said with a laugh. "now whos body am i going to destroy first" he said pretending to think. "eenie.. meenie.. mynee.. you!" he said pointing at soos. bill raised his hand and held it close to soos's face. but he quickly took it back "oh wait, i know a fun way to do this" he said. within a second, bill was inside soos's body. he began harming it. "quick! we have to find soos's weakness" i said. "you should have asked him that before he got his body stolen from bill" dipper said angrily. "shut up!" i said giving him an angry look.

nobody's pov:  
>"i know, let's tickle him" said Mabel to wendy. "it works on everyone... cmon we have to try.. its our only hope" she added. "aaagh!" mabel and wendy screamed as they jumped onto soos and started tickling him.<p>

"hahaha..you..hahaha.. fools...hahaha... you...haha..have...hahaha..fallen..hahaha..into...hahah..my.. ..haha" bill (who was now in soos's body) said laughing between the words due to the intense tickling. they stopped tickling him after those words came out of his mouth. "trap?.. what trap?" they asked in unision. "you actually thought you could defeat me with the same trick again? hah...think again" he said. "its cute how you kids think you are smarter than me.. i mean come on, i am a dream demon!" he said furiously.

suddenely dipper came out of nowhere and jumped on wendy and mabel making them fall. "dipper! what are you doing?" mabel asked her twin brother. he didnt reply but he taped wendy's and mabel's hands with duct tape. "he is not your sweet little brother anymore shooting star! he is my slave. a slave that will obey my every comand.  
>even if it is to take his dear old sisters life away.<p>

"no dipper.. dont do this" she said starting to cry. "what did you do to him you freak?" wendy asked. "i sent a bug inside him.. a bug that is also under the power of ME" he said. "the bug erased all his memories with his families and friends and anything else you can imagine... now, he only remembers that he is my slave and that he is to do what i ask him to do" he said coming out of soos's body which was now bruised and sore from bill's torture and their tickling. " now time to get back to what i was doing.. before you so rudely interrupted me" he said with a laugh. "im sick of it.. sick of your stupid laughter and your stupid voice!" mabel yelled at the top of her lungs.


	3. Plan

Bill just gave Mabel a dont care look. "dipper! snap out of it" wendy said trying hard to break free from the duck tape which was taped around her hands. "wendy.. i know that this is not the best moment to tell you this but dipper likes you" mabel said. "course he does.. i'm a cool chick" wendy said. "no.. not that kind of like..  
>like as in love!" mabel burst out.<p>

wendy didnt look a bit surprised. "well.. i sorta knew that" she said calmly. " what? how?". mabel said feeling confused. "are you two forgetting that you are about to be destroyed by an evil triangle?" bill said folding his black arms. "there has to be a way out of this.. there has to!" wendy said looking around. "do you think the bug which erased dipper's memory has the memories.. and could it still be inside him?" mabel asked. "even if it is, I dont think we can do anything about it" wendy sai d holding up her duct taped arms. "Or can we?" mabel said with a slight grin on her face.

Wendy raised her eyebrow as she tried to think what Mabel was trying to do. "Ta daa!" Mabel whispered as she raised her arm which was now free. "How did you do that?"  
>Wendy said amused. "with this!" Mabel said showing her pocket. Bill was wondering what these two were doing and since he didnt see the pocket knife, he was not that suspicious. Mabel suddenely stood up and jumped onto Dipper and started shaking his head. "Get out of his head you stupid bug!". and sure enough a bug came out.<p>

"what now?" Wendy, who was still on the floor said. "There is nothing you can do now Shooting star" Bill said calmly. "destroy the bug dude!" Wendy said. "it's our onl y hope". Mabel looked at the little black bug and threw it on the floor making it fall apart. "There is a little blue light inside it.. it could be the memory!" she wh ispered softly so that Bill wont hear. She took the little,blue glowing thing and put it in Dipper's mouth. He woke up and and looked at his surrounding. "Mabel? is th at you?" he said scratching his forehead. "No! this cant be" Bill yelled as he flew towards the twins in anger.

i am sorry if this is too short. i am really busy this week.


End file.
